Dulce Muñeca Candy Doll
by Pulpomolcagetero
Summary: Candy murio, pero sus deseos de venganza la mantienen viva en cierta forma, pero su retorccido amor por Sam la llevara mas lejos de lo que pensaba con respecto a su venganza. Acontecimientos posteriores a Planeta Pantom.Sam X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de la Autora: primero que nada, no soy dueña de los derechos sobre Danny Pantom, es de Nickelodeon. Segundo, esta historia es algo que quise hacer desde hace tiempo, ya que siempre pensé que sería espeluznante el tema de las muñecas vivientes, o mejor dicho que un cadáver fuera trasformado en una muñeca. Candy Doll es un personaje lleno de deseo de venganza, tanto como cualquier fantasma arraigado a una maldición podría estar. Aquí hay un poco de todo, odio, venganza, padres que tratan de educar a sus hijos lo mejor que pueden, pero sobretodo, locura, amor obsesivo y mas locura. Espero que no me destrocen en la crítica. Es mi primer fanfic de Danny.**

La adolescencia es algo complicado, antes de entrar en esta pesadilla sabes bien que quieres, quien eres y no entiendes por que los adultos son idiotas, los únicos que parecen librarse de ser idiotas son tus padres, pero al crecer, te das cuenta de que todos los adultos son idiotas, incluyendo a tus padres, porque te das cuenta de que sus decisiones son lo que altera tu vida y no puedes evitarlo. Eso me pasó a mí hace 25 años…

Pero dejando de lado a los adultos, diré que también los de tu propia edad no son mejores, creo que incluso son peores, por eso amo a las muñecas, ellas son lindas, te escuchan, no te juzgan ni critican por tener acné o por estar un poco pasada de peso, no se burlan a tus espaldas o peor, frente a ti, no envejecen, no se marchita jamás tu amistad con ellas, nunca te dejan sola, son las amigas perfectas. No me importaba que las demás personas me criticaran por mi amor a mis muñecas, ellas no eran como las amigas que tuve en la escuela elemental, las cuales al crecer dejaron de hablarme, no eran como Papá, que se fue con otra y olvidándome, no eran como Mamá, obsesionada con la juventud, por el trauma de ser cambiada por otra mujer más joven, y a causa de eso se olvido que tenía una hija. Yo amo tanto a mis muñecas. Ya quiero que terminen las clases, quiero ir a casa y trabajar en mi nueva muñeca, Serafina, será la sensación de ese concurso, dirán todos, tiene una carita angelical.

-¿Algún voluntario para la limpieza del laboratorio?- dice el maestro Mcgregor, yo no le presto demasiada atención de todos modos, si enseñaran procesos de momificación en clases estaría interesada, me gusta el tema de preservar la efímera belleza de las cosas.

-Yo y Candy nos quedamos.-Dice Pamela, ¿Por qué dice que yo me quedo?

-Bien señorita Miller, ustedes se quedaran después de clases.

-Yo... es que no… -yo y mi maldita timidez. No quiero quedarme después de clases.

Dos horas después de lo que quería, bueno, si como algo rápido podre trabajar en Serafina un poco antes de que se haga de noche, Mamá no está en casa, en verdad todavía no pierdo la fe en que ella recuerde que existo. Entro a mi habitación. ¡Nooooooooooooo!

-!- no están, ninguna de mis muñecas están, ¿donde están? Es una carta sobre mi cama.

"Querida tonta, como vemos que te aferras tanto a estas muñequitas, decidimos hacerte el favor de guardártelas para que no las pierdas, si quieres recuperarlas, tendras que ser nuestra esclava por un mes, si te interesa, puedes encontrarnos en la fábrica abandonada, no tardes, te esperaremos hasta las 6:00 pm, si no te das prisa, entenderemos que ya no las quieres y las quemaremos. Atentamente "Las chicas del escuadrón""

Así como arrugo este papel quisiera estrujarles el cuello, malditas brujas. Como pudimos ser amigas en el pasado, tengo que darme prisa, no quiero que quemen mis muñecas.

Siento como me dan calambres, mi corazón me duele, me siento muy mal, ¡¿porque son tan malas con migo? Ya casi llego a ese lugar, si le hicieron algo a mis muñecas, yo las mato.

-¡¿Dónde están ustedes? ¡Aquí estoy, quiero mis muñecas! – les grito con toda el alma.

-Estamos aquí Candy – una grita desde la entrada, no me extraña que Pamela este con ellas, debieron prometerle ser parte de su maldito grupo si me entretenía mientras ellas robaban mi casa.

-¡¿Dónde están mis muñecas?- me le arrojo a Lupe, estoy furiosa, siento lo que se supondría que debe sentir una madre a la que le secuestran un hijo, quiero sacarle los ojos.

-¡Oye, cálmate loca!- otra de ellas me da un golpe fuerte en la cara y me tira al suelo- Si quieres recuperar tus muñecas, tendrás que ser nuestra esclava durante un mes.

-Regrésenmelas – les grito, estoy desesperada.

-¡¿No se los dije? – Susan dice riendo de todo esto – esta tan loca por sus muñecas que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por recuperarlas.

-Mira, para que veas que no somos malas, te permitiremos recuperar una, claro, si tienes el valor de ir por ella. –Irene me señala la chimenea, es entonces cuando veo a lo que se refiere, es mi Serafina, esta colgando de un fierro salido, la única forma de alcanzarla es subir y tratar de alcanzarla.

-No creo que lo haga, le tiene miedo a las alturas.

Corro hacia la chimenea y veo esos anillos que sirven de escalera y comienzo a subir, estoy temblando, esto me asusta, pero más me asusta saber que mi muñeca esta tan alto, Serafina, resiste, Mami va por ti amor. Puedo escuchar sus risas, se burlan de mí, no quiero ver a bajo, solo me concentro en Serafina. Esto dura una eternidad, me siento cansada, no debí hacer esto después de correr, todavía me duelen las piernas, ya casi llego a ella, Serafina, solo un poco más, y te tendré. Te tengo, ay no, se me resbala… (La sujeto con la otra mano me suelto para esto).Estoy cayendo, pero no la suelto, hasta que siento el golpe contra la tierra.

-Yyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

¿Ahora entienden por qué amo a las muñecas? Tal vez no debí amarlas tanto, pero eso ya no lo puedo cambiar, es más grande que yo este amor, y lo más loco, es que volvería hacerlo con gusto, ya que a mi muñeca no le paso nada, yo fui la que se rompió.

* * *

><p>-Señorita Doll – Lancer me habla, no es muy diferente a cuanto maestro me ha tocado, ninguno ha logrado tocarme como estudiante, ahora yo sé más que cualquier maestro, las clases son aburridas para mí.<p>

-¿Si señor? - le pregunto sin mucho interés.

-Se que usted saco un excelente puntaje, pero me sentiría honrado en que prestara más atención a mi clase. – le molesta a este Ex–porrista que no le presten atención sus alumnos, definitivamente no ha cambiado, quiere atención. Bueno ¡¿Quién no?

-Primero, ese resultado es producto de mi esfuerzo, después de años de estar con maestros en casa, segundo, usted no me cautiva, convierte algo tan fascinante como las historia del antiguo Egipto en un ladrillo difícil de digerir para la mente y tercero, tengo cosas más importantes en que pensar que en esta clasecita, si me disculpa, me largo.

-Vaya, esa es una actitud malévola – Comenta Sam mientras ve como salgo de aquí, me gusta tener su atención, la verdad es que tengo un ojo en ella desde hace años, desde que supe que era la hija de Pamela. Como dije al principio, los adultos son idiotas, pero los adolecentes son peores, pero saben, hay algo peor que un adolecente todavía, es justamente un espíritu de una adolecente que murió con mucho odio en su corazón, y eso es justo lo que soy yo.

Mmm, Paulina Sánchez… justamente a quien quería ver, parece que ella también decidió salir de clases antes de lo planeado.

-Hola Paulina- le digo con voz melosa, sé que eso le desagrada

- Aah, me asustaste lolita gótica – me dice con desprecio a mi ropa, ya que no es de extrañarse que yo guste de vestir como una tradicional gótica, los holanes son mi delirio, adoro parecer una muñeca.

-¡¿Qué haces fuera de clases? – le pregunto como si no me molestara su comentario. Ella es el vivo retrato de Lupe, ¿como puede ser que se parezca tanto?

-No es asunto tuyo, en honor a la verdad, he notado que me sigues a todos lados, es la verdad algo incomodo.

-Lo que pasa es que me gustas, sobretodo tu carita de golfa latina es interesante para mí. – Denme crédito, tuve 25 años para reorganizarme, incluso ahora soy mas desinhibida a la hora de hablar, claro, era obvio que la niña no se quedaría quieta después de ser insultada de esa forma, me dio un bofetón. Grave error.

-¡Maldita!- me grita y sale corriendo. Puede correr de mí, pero no ocultarse por mucho tiempo.

VIERNES POR LA NOCHE

Paulina está camino de regreso a su casa, después de ir a un antro con unas amigas, va en un taxi, la verdad es que me lo puso muy fácil. El Taxista frena al ver algo atravesando la calle, era una chica, pero cuando se percata de que no hay nadie frente, eso lo asusta mas, sabe que podría ser un fantasma y por experiencias de esta ciudad, sabe que no se puede esperar nada bueno de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Paulina mientras que el chofer se seca el sudor frio.

-No se asuste, pero creo que vi un fantasma.

-Pues entonces será mejor que se mueva, no creo que sea seguro estar aquí- ella solo quiere ir a dormir a su casa, no le interesa las preocupaciones del taxista.

-Hola – la saludo sentada a su lado, casi me hecho a reír cuando noto que a la golfa casi se le sale el corazón.

* * *

><p>SABADO POR LA MAÑANA<p>

Hay una zona acordonada alrededor de un taxi, en el asiento del conductor está sentado el Taxista, su mirada esta en blanco, en un principio se creía que estaba muerto, pero tiene pulso, a pesar de que no tiene reacción alguna a ningún estimulo doloroso. Jack y Danny llegaron a la escena, aunque no tienen relación con la policía, se les considera una especie de consultores a los Fenton, sobre todo después de que gracias a Danny Pantom se salvo la Tierra.

-¿Qué cosa es esto?- se pregunta Jack mientras pasa su Escáner Espectral Fenton alrededor de la cabeza del chofer catatónico – Danny – le secretea a su hijo – dime, ¡¿sientes alguna presencia o algo por el estilo aquí?

-Papá, creo que no es necesario el secretearnos, todos sabes la verdad… la verdad es que no percibo nada – dice Danny mientras se rasca la cabeza.

-Nadie me quita de la cabeza que pueda estar poseído por un fantasma- Jack sonríe maliciosamente mientras ve a su hijo.

- Supongo que no dejaras de insistir en el tema ¿cierto?

-¿Y perder la oportunidad de monitorearte con mi nuevo escáner espectral Fenton? – Jack definitivamente parecía un niño con juguete nuevo.

-Está bien Papá. – Danny se trasformo frente a todos, esta de mas decir que algunos sacaron fotografías de su trasformación, - pronto estarán en Facebook, eso es seguro, bien voy a entrar.

Acto seguido, el chofer se sacudió un poco, para después tener un brillo verde en los ojos.

-¿Dan? – Jack pregunto un poco nervioso, pero era más la excitación de ver a su hijo poseer un cuerpo, en verdad eso es épico.

-Papá, algo anda mal aquí- murmuro el hombre poseído por Danny – se siente mal aquí dentro. Me siento vacio.

-Bueno hijo, es normal que en la adolescencia pasemos por cosas así…

-No Papá, me refiero a que este cuerpo esta vacio, no hay nada dentro, como si fuera solo un caparazón, se siente horrible aquí, tengo que salir de aquí, - Danny sentía una ansiedad inmensa, nunca había experimentado algo semejante, era en especial doloroso, y en un instante toda su percepción de la realidad parecía deformarse, como si estuviera siendo succionado en un torbellino de colores, olores y sonido.- Aaaaaaahhh!

-¡¿Daniel? – grito Jack al darse cuenta que el hombre o mejor dicho su hijo estaba convulsionando.

Danny apenas logro salir del hombre a través de su boca, pero la mirada del chico fantasma se había vuelto blanca, mientras se tambaleaba como si fuera un zombie, la gente se asustaba cuando él se acercaba a alguien.

-Danny, hijo, ¿Qué te pasa? – Jack trato de sujetarlo, pero solo logro atravesarlo con sus manos.

Jack se sentía mortificado, esto sobrepasaba por mucho sus capacidades, pero no podía imaginar a que extremo, Danny estaba perdido en un extraño viaje, como si hubiera consumido alguna droga, pero no era un viaje agradable, todo lo contrario, era una pesadilla aterradora, veía una gigantesca figura, semejante a un demonio femenino, la cual sonreía mostrando un millar de colmillos, mientras que su lengua saboreaba sangre, ¡¿pero de quien era la sangre? La respuesta fue espantosa al ver sus seis brazos, en cada mano había un cuerpo, eran los cadáveres de Paulina, Stella, Valery, todos sin brazos o piernas, pero lo que realmente aterro a Danny fue ver el cadáver de la cuarta chica desmembrada.

**-¡SAAAAMMMMM!-**Grito Danny mientras la gente no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando y mucho menos lo que pasaría a continuación, el comenzó a inhalar profundamente.

-¡Cúbranse todos!- Grito Jack mientras sacaba del camino a dos policías – ¡Es el Alarido Fantasmagórico!

**-¡!** – El grito desgarro el aire, destruyo autos y daño edificios, y lo que es peor, hirió gente.

-Danny- Sam sale del baño al escuchar que era llamada por su nombre, a la distancia que estaba su casa del lugar de los hechos, se podía entender lo que dijo el chico fantasma en su alarido, el grito **"Sam".**

Jack pudo ver con horror lo que su hijo había causado, mientras el chico seguía tambaleándose, hasta que perdió su trasformación y cayó al suelo.

-¡¿Daniel? – Jack en ese momento se dio cuenta de que él no podía hacer frente a estas situaciones, no estaba preparado para la responsabilidad de un hijo mitad fantasma, el no conocía a su propio hijo. Eso en verdad es doloroso.

- Eso te enseñara chico fantasma, que no debes meterte en estos mis asuntos- decía una chica con ropa gótica, un vestido largo, con holanes propio de la época victoriana, confundible con el estilo lolita gótica, su cabello era pelirrojo, su piel pálida, estaba adornada con unas pecas, sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo, pero de algún modo extraño, era hermosa, ella veía su nueva adquisición, en una cama yacía con un hermoso vestido victoriano, Paulina, ella la estaba maquillando para resaltar su belleza natural. – Así estas mejor, me gustas mas así, de la otra forma parecías una cualquiera, dulce muñequita. Yo soy Candy Doll, la muñeca viviente, quien regreso de la muerte solo por su amor por las muñecas.

Paulina abrió los ojos y se le acerco a Candy Doll, su mirada era cual una muñeca sin alma, su rostro no tenia expresión, pero su cuerpo actuó de la siguiente forma, ella abrazo a Candy.

-Sí, eres mía eternamente, porque eres mi muñeca. – y en ese instante Candy le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Demostrando así que no era una relación maternal de ningún modo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas de Pulpo:**

**Hay personas que no superan el pasado por solo una razón, no son capaces de dejarlo ir. Dejar ir las cosas en una de las muestras de madures mas grande, nos permite ver hacia el futuro, avanzar. Candy no puede dejar las cosas en el pasado, aquí veremos más de su viaje a la no-vida, pero para saber que paso con Danny, les suplico tener paciencia, en el próximo capítulo mostrare a nuestro chico fantasma favorito en el hospital y un poco de los líos que ha causado su crisis de aquel sábado por la mañana.**

**Muñecas y más muñecas**

"Sam esta tan angustiada, trato de convencer a sus padres de que la dejaran faltar a la escuela, pero ellos no quisieron, ellos no podían entender sus sentimientos, su novio estaba en coma después de que el sábado había intentado poseer aquel chofer, el cual seguía también catatónico. ¿Pero no sería acaso que ellos pretendían separarlos después de de leer sobre los destrozos causados? Si ese era el verdadero motivo para negarle estar con Danny, podían estar seguros de una cosa, ella jamás se los perdonaría, lo se, puedo sentir ese rencor por las sospechas que están clavadas en su corazón, ensangrentado después de aquella herida al verlo así, el joven HOFA no está realmente en coma, yo lo he colocado en un estado de delirio extremo, quiso meterse donde no lo llamaron, lo quería fuera del camino. Solo que no soporto ver a Sam así, ella es tan… como explicarlo, es tan especial que no merece estar sufriendo. Menos por él. No merece eso."

Candy está en su cuarto lleno de muñecas. Pensando en Sam, aunque ella no lo supiera, durante mucho tiempo ha estado en la mira de Candy. La chica de cabello zanahoria y piel de mármol tenía recostada la cabeza en el regazo de Paulina, quien le acariciaba la cabeza, pero Candy no se sentía feliz, su colección no estaba completa aun, todavía le hacían falta más miembros a su familia de muñecas.

-Pero tal vez yo pueda ayudarla a olvidar a ese niño lindo de pelo plateado. Jejeje,¿ no lo crees muñequita? – Dijo mientras besaba a Paulina en las manos.- quiero tener a mi muñeca gótica, mi ángel perfecto. La quiero por mi angel que me arrebataron, después de muerta me la quitaron, nunca olvidare… han pasado 25 años pero jamás olvidare…

**Flash Back**

-¿Dios, que hemos hecho?- gime una de ellas, yo solo puedo ver desde el suelo al cielo, ya nada me interesa, ya nada… pero ellas no se ven nada tranquilas, ¿Por qué será? Apenas y las distingo ahora, supongo que es consecuencia de morir, mis sentidos se están llendo.

-Yyaaaahhh!- ¿por que grita ella?

-¡Deja de gritar, ya estamos demasiado nerviosas!

-¡La matamos, iremos a la cárcel!

-Nada de eso, nosotras no la matamos, ella se mato sola por alcázar esa muñeca, eso le diremos a la policía.

-No sean absurdas, si le decimos a la policía que ella subió por una muñeca que nosotras colgamos dirán que nosotras planeamos matarla, no podemos decir nada.

-¿entonces qué hacemos?

-¿Qué tal si ella se suicido? No es algo descabellado, ella no tenía amigos, no tenía ni siquiera novio, mírenla, era patética, porque no considerar que ella se canso de vivir, yo no quiero terminar en la cárcel como el tarado que encerró a Poindexter en su casillero y que lo dejo morir de hambre.

-Ojala lo hubiéramos pensado antes de hacerle esto.

-Nosotras no hicimos nada, no recuerdas como estaba, estaba loca de remate cuando llego, si lo piensas no cabe duda que todos creerán que esto fue un suicidio.

-Solo hay un problema… las muñecas… si encuentran las muñecas pensaran que esto es una escena de suicidio muy rara, seguro que serán ellas las que nos delante.

-Tienes razón, son demasiadas para que ella las hubiera traído sola… Tenemos que destruirlas pero no aquí.

Mis muñecas…

-Tenemos que llevarlas al deshuesadora, ahí nadie vera cuando las quememos, pero no hoy, las esconderemos y la próxima semana las quemaremos.

Mis muñecas…

-Miren eso… es la nota… Dios, que bueno que la trajo, si la hubiera dejado en su casa, eso habría sido mi ruina, tiene mi letra –Ella se inclina lo suficiente para que la identifique, Susan, eras mi mejor amiga de niña, tú me tendiste la trampa que me mato, ahora lo se, tu también estas planeando destruir mis muñecas, es tu voz.-Pamela, toma la muñeca que tiene en los brazos.

-¿Qué?

-Ya oíste, si encuentran esa muñeca es nuestro fin, tenemos que quemarla con las otras.

No, no me separen de Serafina, no me la quiten, no la maten, no, no,no, NO!

¡NOOOOOOOO!

-Dios míos ¿vieron eso? me pareció que miro a Pam, mientras le quitaba la muñeca.

-¡Deja de decir esas cosas!¡Ella no me estaba mirando a mí, no puede ser!

-Nadie debe saber lo que hicimos, si alguien alguna vez lo sabe, nuestras vidas se acaban.

**Fin de Flash Back**

-Quiero a mi ángel de nuevo con migo- murmuraba mientras su mente estaba en sus recuerdos mórbidos, tan concentrada estaba que no se fijo en cierto fantasma de anteojos y coloración en gama de grises que estaba apareciendo a través de su puerta.

-Hola pollita, ¿cómo has estado?- saludo PoinDexter.

-Mmm, vaya, volviste…-Dijo secamente- sabes, eso de pollita es tan falto de onda que da lástima.

-Mira lo que te traje-Le muestra una muñeca de marca, no sabe que cometió un error.

-Saca esa reproducción de una prostituta de mi vista.- su cabello volaba como si se tratasen de las llamas del mismo infierno, su dulce rostro arquería matices demoniacos, ella ya no tenía aspecto inocente, es mas parecía el mismo demonio al momento de causar la incineración espontanea de el obsequio.-por culpa de estas obscenas representaciones miles de niñas se obsesionan con senos grandes y casi no tener cintura, mira mi nueva muñeca, ella estaba casi muriendo de inanición cuando la encontré, pero la estoy arreglando, pronto tendrá carne sobre los huesos, no vuelvas a traerme estas porquerías.

-Está bien, lo siento, lo siento pero no te pongas como ogro conmigo.- el pobre fantasma estaba arrinconado.

"Solo mírenlo, es tan poca cosa, tal y como era yo los días siguientes de mi muerte, solo un fantasma mas sin color, vagando por un mundo que no me notaba, todos creyeron que me había quitado la vida, recuerdo las noches durante la preparación de mi cuerpo"

**Flash Back**

-Miren, pobre niña, era una linda muñequita- dijo el Sr. Phillips, mientras contemplaba mi cuerpo bajo las sabanas, el es el dueño de la funeraria donde estoy… donde esta mi cuerpo… cuesta trabajo aceptar que ya no estoy aquí.

-Era una niña tierna. Su cuerpo era ya el de una mujer-El está observando mi cuerpo, me está, maldito, es mi cuerpo, no tienes derecho a tratarlo así, no tienes derecho.

No lo pienso, solo entro en el cuerpo de este hombre, es sorprendente, soy él.

-Soy Phillips… Soy él, su cuerpo es mi cuerpo.-Y lo curioso, se lo que él sabe, este tipo tiene una mente tan extraña, lo que quería hacerle a mi cuerpo… lo que le hace a los cuerpos que llegan, es peor de lo que me imagine, pero me quedare aquí, un tiempo. Yo me encargare del trabajo de preparar mi propio cuerpo.

Es increíble, soy buena en esto, sé como hacerlo, y lo hago con tal soltura que parece brujería. Mi cuerpo ya está listo, pero sé que no durara para siempre, se cuanto tiempo tardara en descomponerse, serán años en la tierra, pero no será para siempre.

-Es Cierto, No será Para siempre lo que Has Hecho-Escucho una voz, viene de un gato tuerto, recuerdo que todos teníamos miedo de ese gato, decían que el padre del Sr. Phillips lo alimentaba con pedazos de los cuerpos que preparaban, este gato es muy viejo, dicen que tiene 20 años, pero eso es imposible, los gatos no viven tanto.

-Pequeña niña, Deberías Saber Que No Hay Imposibles, Tu Eres Muestra De Eso.

-¿Les mis pensamientos?

-Yo Soy un espíritu Muy antiguo, Me Fui un Sanador que fui asesinado por los Hombres Pálidos.-El espíritu dentro del gato tuerto, era espeluznante, ya que no salió del gato, trasformo al gato, su ojo me miraba a trabes de la máscara de piel de gato.

-Eres un fantasma.

-No, soy un incorruptible, un muerto viviente, soy temido por los fantasmas porque soy para ellos como el halcón para la liebre, como el lobo para el venado.

-Señor, no soy de su cultura, no le entiendo.

-Devoro almas, eso me alimenta y me mantiene vivo.

**Fin de Flash Back**

-Discúlpame, no sabía que te molestaría.

-¿A qué vienes siempre? solo a importunarme. Es a lo único que vienes.- le dice la chica de cabello rojo mientras recupera la compostura y se dirige a donde Paulina la espera.

-Solo es que quiero que seas mi novia.

-No podemos ser novios, somos de clases diferentes, ya escuchaste a Waker, no soy bienvenida a su fiestecita de Navidad.

-Eso no me importa, yo creo que eres la chica más linda que he visto.

-Bien, si quieres podemos salir….

-¡Si!

-Con una condición…

-Ow! ¿Cuál?

-Debes poseer un ser humano vivo.

-Eso no es problema, ya lo he hecho antes.

-Y debes comerte su alma, créeme, una vez que devores su alma, sabrás que ser fantasma no es nada comparado con ser uno de nosotros.

El chico de anteojos se veía asustado, la idea de devorar un alma era algo, bueno, macabro, había escuchado historias de aquellos que habían hecho eso de devorar almas, bueno… no es nada alegador lo que le pasa a alguien que incurre en el mayor tabú de la zona fantasma.

-Mira, no es algo parecido a lo que hace Espectra, ella se alimenta de la miseria de los demás, pero no llega al grado de devorarlos por completo.

-Espectra no es más que una abuelita amargada, no sabe lo que es la verdadera vida después de la muerte, así que si no tienes el valor, puedes regresar a la zona fantasma y dejar de fastidiar a cada rato.

-¿Qué alma tendría que ser?

-La del chico fantasma…

-¿Qué?

-Te lo dejo a tu elección, tienes tres días, si para entonces no has devorado el alma del chico fantasma, puedes olvidarte de mí.-Ella simplemente no le está poniendo ninguna clase de prueba, solo lo quiere desanimar, ya está cansada de su pretendiente de la Zona fantasma.

-Lo hare- dijo el chico con tanta seguridad que Candy no pudo menos que verlo fijamente a los ojos.-Lo hare.

-Sabré si no lo has hecho.

-Sabrás entonces que lo hice.-dijo Poindexter mientras se dirigía a la ventana- entonces serás mi novia.

-Lo pensare- sonrió la chica de apariencia vampírica a su pretendiente.

-Eso es suficiente para mí, nos vemos pinpollo.- salió volando.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? ¿Nos vemos pinpollo?-Dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendida, la verdad es que en ocasiones esto era divertido.-Veamos si ese lerdo puede hacer el trabajo sucio.


End file.
